Big Feet
|season = 1 |number = 21 |epnumber = 21 |prodcode = 121 |image = 121-Larry pulls out drug pump.gif |airdate = May 11, 2012 |viewers = 4.45 millionFriday Final TV Ratings: 'Shark Tank', 'CSI:NY', 'Who Do You Think You Are' Adjusted Up; 'Primetime: What Would You Do?' Adjusted Down |teleplay = Richard Hatem |story = Alan DiFiore & Dan E. Fesman |director = Omar Madha |guests = Roger Bart as Konstantin Brinkerhoff Kenneth Mitchell as Larry Mackenzie Fulvio Cecere as Reynaldo |co-stars = Tim Becker as Reporter No. 2 Sophie Soong as Reporter No. 3 Brenda Braxton as TV Reporter No. 5 Other Co-stars |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = Hans the Hedgehog |previous = |next = |2012 = X }} "' is the twenty-first}} episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the twenty-first episode overall. It first aired on May 11, 2012, on NBC. Press Release A STRANGE ANIMAL ATTACK NEAR A HORRIFYING DOUBLE HOMICIDE INVOKES THE LEGEND OF "BIGFOOT" -- ROGER BART AND KENNETH MITCHELL GUEST STAR -- After Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) stumbles upon a brutal murder, Nick (David Giuntoli) learns the suspected creature (guest star Kenneth Mitchell), and friend of Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell), is suffering from a mysterious condition -- the inability to completely return to human form. This mysterious condition leads them to a therapist (guest star Roger Bart) who's created an artificial drug to suppress the creature side, with horrifying side effects. Meanwhile, the investigation takes a surprising turn when Hank (Russell Hornsby) sees something he can't quite explain. Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis A group of self-proclaimed , Michael Patterson, David Gimlin, and Vera Saldona, are looking for Bigfoot in the woods. Michael and David are each using a video camera to record everything they find. Michael and Vera spot a fresh kill and broken branches, telltale signs of Bigfoot, according to them. David starts making a Bigfoot call he learned on the Internet, and the group hears a distant roar. The sound of footsteps gets closer and they get attacked. One of the video cameras gets dropped on the ground and Michael gets thrown up against a tree. Thom Carson, a horse owner in the area near the Bigfoot attack, hears a commotion outside. He grabs his gun, and when he sees the figure disturbing the horses, he tells it to "get out of there" and he shoots. He goes up to the horses and see one of them was attacked. He calls Juliette, who soon shows up. She examines the claw marks and says she will clean up the wounds, give the horse a shot of antibiotics, and take a blood sample. Thom then shows her tracks he found and how the fence has been broken. They discover some hair on the ground and Juliette picks some up and puts it into a jar to test it out. They discover footprints that appear to be big human footprints. Juliette asks him if he's sure he saw an animal and they see blood on the ground. Thom admits he took a shot, but didn't think he hit anything. The pair then follow the prints into the woods. Thom finds a shoe, and when he reaches over to pick it up, he finds that there is a human foot inside. Just past the foot are the bodies of Michael Patterson and David Gimlin. Nick is in the trailer using the piece of the map that the key makes and putting it up against other maps trying to figure out if it matches anywhere. Juliette then calls him and tells him about the bodies. He tells her to stay there and not touch anything, and he tells her he is on his way. Nick and Hank arrive to the scene and look at the bodies. Hank thinks the wounds look like they were made by animal and suggests maybe a wolf. Nick says based on the footprints, he thinks whatever did this was human. Wu chimes in that "the answer is obvious. These murders were committed by a barefoot man carrying a wolf." Nick says to get some dogs out there to see if they can track whatever they're looking for. Wu then calls Nick and Hank over because he found one of the video cameras on the ground, but before they can look at the footage, they hear something in the bushes. Vera comes out of the bushes, crying and scared. She says that Bigfoot is the one who killed Michael and David. Back at the precinct, Nick, Hank, and Captain Renard watch the footage on the video camera they found. Hank tells Renard that they identified the two victims as David Gimlin and Michael Patterson, both 25 years old and self-described cryptozoologists. In the footage, they discover that the figure described as Bigfoot is wearing clothes. Later that night, Nick and Juliette are sitting in bed talking about the events in the woods. Juliette asks what killed the two men and Nick tells Juliette they have some footage and that the suspect is wearing clothes. Juliette says if it was the same thing that attacked Thom's horse, then it wasn't a man. Monroe is woken in the middle of the night. Hearing noises outside, he goes downstairs. He looks around and goes to his open windows and smells the area to see if he can get a scent of who or what is around. Suddenly, he hears his door opening. He squats down behind his kitchen wall, morphs, and waits for the intruder. He attacks the intruder, only to discover it is his old friend, Larry. Monroe drags Larry to the couch and lays him down. Monroe notices the bullet wound in Larry's leg. He asks him how a Wildermann gets shot in the leg and stands up to get supplies to clean the wound. Larry then starts speaking. He mutters to Monroe that he "cant get out" and that it's "not working." Monroe isn't sure what he is talking about and Larry passes out. Monroe then realizes that Larry isn't retracting out of his Wildermann form even though he passed out. Nick is awakened early the next morning by a call from an Associated Press reporter who is calling to get information about the recent attacks. Later in the day, Nick tells Hank about the call. Hanks says that he also got a call early in the morning. Renard is talking to a crowd of reporters who want information about the attacks. Monroe then calls Nick saying that he may have the Bigfoot that people are looking for on his couch, and Nick heads to Monroe's house. Juliette calls a colleague to ask if he could could sneak her into his lab so that she can run a DNA spectrum on the hair that she collected by Thom's house, since she doesn't have the right equipment in her lab. Nick arrives at Monroe's house, where Monroe is working on Larry's bullet wound. Monroe thanks Nick for coming. He says that he would call 911, but Larry isn't in an explainable state because anyone could see him as a Wildermann at the moment. Monroe then introduces the term "woge" to Nick and tells him he doesn't think Larry can do it to get back to his human form for some reason. Monroe explains that Larry is a nice guy when Nick says that he killed two people. Monroe doesn't think he meant to and explains that last he heard, Larry had been seeing Konstantin Brinkerhoff, a therapist who specializes in identity issues and impulse control. Monroe then catches the scent of the search dogs that are being used to look for Larry. Monroe and Nick take Larry's shirt off and Monroe puts it on. He leaves his house and runs into the woods to draw the search dogs away from his house with Larry's scent. The dogs pick up the scent and the handler says to let the dogs run. The dogs eventually catch up to Monroe, who then turns around to face them, woges, and roars, which scares the dogs and sends them running away. Hanks hears the roar and then sees the dogs whining and running past him. He pulls out his gun and is knocked down by a woged Monroe, who quickly continues running before Hank can get a good look at him. Monroe arrives back at his house out of breath. He says to Nick that he bumped into Hank while he was still woged. Larry interrupts the conversation by walking into the kitchen begging them to "get it out." He reaches to the back of his neck and, as Nick and Monroe watch in horror, painfully pulls something out of his neck. He tells Nick and Monroe that he didn't mean to and didn't want to kill the two men. He then stumbles backwards into a wall, slides down it, and dies. He then finally woges back into his human form. Nick receives a call from Hank while Monroe grieves over his friend's death. Hank tells Nick about what happened while looking for Larry in the woods, including running into Monroe. A little while later, Nick and Monroe bring Larry's body into the woods to get him away from Monroe's home so he isn't tied to the crime. They lean him against a tree near where the dogs caught up to Monroe. Monroe tearfully says his final goodbye, and he and Nick start to head out of the forest. Nick asks Monroe about Konstantin Brinkerhoff, and Monroe tells him he is a Wildermann like Larry and gives Nick a little information about Wildermann. Soon later, Nick goes to one of Konstantin Brinkerhoff's lectures. After the lecture, Nick goes up to him and acts like he wants an autograph. Nick mentions Larry was one of Brinkerhoff's patients and they step aside to talk. Brinkerhoff said Larry was struggling with issues like impulse control, and when Nick asks about Larry having violent tendencies, Brinkerhoff says no more than normal, which Nick implies for a Wildermann. They continue to talk about what what Brinkerhoff did in his appointments with patients. Nick then gets a call from Hank saying that Larry's body was found by a guy walking his dog. Juliette is in the Oregon Health & Science University lab looking at the hair that she collected under a microscope. She writes down that it is hair of a hominid, but after looking at the hair again, she writes that it could also be primate hair. Nick meets Hank at the scene of Larry's body and asks if he is okay as Hank is having a flashback of his run in with Monroe. A little while later, Renard tells the press that the body they found is the suspect that they have been looking for in the recent murders. In the woods, Harold and his friend are sitting around a fire. The friend gets up to relieve himself and is attacked by Alan Evercroft, who is having the same problems as Larry. Alan charges Harold, but Harold holds up a piece of building equipment, which Alan runs into and is impaled by, killing him while Harold runs away. The next morning, Harold is talking to Nick and Wu about what happened. Nick and Hank then examine both bodies. They discover that Alan has the same thing in his neck that Larry had. Juliette receives a call from someone who also ran DNA tests on the hair she found, and the man says the results were inconclusive. She is told that the results are of a single organism with two genetically distinct cells, like a . Monroe goes to a bar to meet with Reynaldo to talk about Larry. Reynaldo tells Monroe the last time he saw Larry, he was really happy because he found a way to solve their (Wesen) problems overnight. Reynaldo says that Larry wouldn't say how, but Alan Evercroft and Dan Murray went to see Brinkerhoff after they talked to Larry and saw how happy he was. Nick and Hank go talk to the CSU Tech who discovered that the devices found in Larry and Alan Evercroft's necks was a type of drug pump. The tech says that the drugs were nothing illegal and wouldn't "make the average person go ape." Monroe calls Nick to tell him about Alan Evercroft and Dan Murray also seeing Brinkerhoff. Nick tells Monroe that Evercroft was killed the night before and that he had the same type of pump as Larry did in his neck. Monroe tells Nick he'll call Dan, but when he does, Dan's brother, Travis, answers and tells Monroe that Dan died two days before and that he had problems that his family didn't know about. Nick and Hank are talking with Captain Renard about Dan Murray, and they tell him that Dan also had a pump in his Neck. Wu comes in and tells them he heard back from the company that made the pumps and that Konstantin Brinkerhoff is the one who ordered them, four pumps in total. Renard says they better figure out where the fourth pump is. Brinkerhoff is in his office writing about the devices failing. He looks at his hand as it suddenly becomes very hairy. Monroe knocks on his door. When Brinkerhoff opens the door, Monroe says they need to talk about his friends. Brinkerhoff says the drugs work, but he didn't have time to test them out as much as he wanted to. He says the problems start when the dosage drops. Brinkerhoff hurries to his desk and pulls out a jar containing a blue liquid and a syringe. His hand starts shaking before he can put the syringe into the jar and he drops the jar, which shatters. He tells Monroe that he has to help him, but as Monroe is slowly walking up to him, he woges and hits Monroe, knocking him to the ground. Monroe woges to try to fight back, but Brinkerhoff slides him across a table. Nick shows up, yelling for Brinkerhoff, but Brinkerhoff runs and jumps through a window. Monroe says that Nick and Hank need to stop Brinkerhoff because he's been using the drugs on himself and now he is out for blood. Hank calls for backup as he and Nick pursue Brinkerhoff. Brinkerhoff charges two men, attacking one while the other one runs and calls the cops to tell them they're getting attacked. Nick and Hank hear about the attack on their police radio and head towards the attack location. Brinkerhoff runs into a building where a formal party is being held and starts attacking people as they run to escape, claiming that Brinkerhoff is Bigfoot. Brinkerhoff drags a girl with him as he heads out of the room. Nick and Hank arrive to the scene and a man tells them he's not sure what he saw, but it grabbed a woman and dragged her into the theater. Wu arrives and goes with Nick and Hank to the theater. All three are up above the theater's seating with their guns drawn. They spot Brinkerhoff as he goes through another door. Nick follows, while Hank and Wu find another way. Nick finds the girl that Brinkerhoff took and goes to check on her, discovering she is still alive. As he checks on her, Brinkerhoff approaches him from above. Hank sees him, and before Brinkerhoff attacks Nick, Hank shoots him and Brinkerhoff falls to the seats below. Wu calls in about the woman while Nick and Hank go down to check on Brinkerhoff. When they get down, Brinkerhoff is still woged, and Hank sees him revert back to his human form as he dies. Hank starts to question what he saw and Nick tries to tell him it's just Brinkerhoff, but Hank swears his face was just different. Monroe and Reynaldo are at a bar having a drink to honor their fallen friends. The news comes on talking about Brinkerhoff's death and saying that the Bigfoot reports were nothing more than mass hysteria. Juliette and Nick are at their house also watching the news. Juliette tells Nick about the hair she collected. She tells him she did a DNA test on it, which revealed it wasn't human, yet the hair still couldn't be matched to any known species. Juliette says that for the first time in her life, she wonders if things like Bigfoot are more than just stories. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Wildermann Production Notes *Monroe introduces a new term for morphing: woge (Ger. "wave"). *Monroe uses the terms "retract" and "woge" as well for returning from a morphed state. Continuity *Monroe's reason for marking his territory is revealed. *Hank sees Monroe as a Blutbad and sees Konstantin Brinkerhoff retract from his Wildermann state. *Nick is unable to tell the difference between the woge only Grimms can see and the woge that everybody can see, whereas Monroe can tell the difference. Trivia *The characters Patterson and Gimlin are named after the witnesses who recorded the famous . *The words Monroe speaks when saying goodbye to Larry are "Alles hat ein Ende... nur die Wurst hat zwei," which translates to "Everything has an end... only a saussage has two." This is also the refrain from a somewhat sad, somewhat funny, and popular song in Germany about a man breaking up with his girlfriend and regretting it. This line is usually used for comedic effect in Germany and probably would be considered rather inappropriate or sarcastic in this situation. References